Agence Matrimoniale de Merde !
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Naruto s'était inscrit sur un site de rencontre ... Sans résultat , il avait alors demandé conseil à un spécialiste ... Sans résultat ... Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait une idée du tonnerre ! HXH !


**Agence matrimonial de mer*** !**

Naruto avait regardé son aide matrimonial avec inquiétude et excitation la première fois qu'elle lui avait présenté quelqu'un . Ça avait été une rencontre douce et sympathique mais aucunement attractive . Toujours emplie d'espoir de trouver enfin l'amour après trois ans de célibat , il avait accepté le deuxième rendez vous de son aide sans hésitation ... Cela c'était soldé de la même façon ... C'était il y a un ans . Et maintenant le blond regardait la belle brune se triturer nerveusement les doigts d'un air hagard limite ennuyé . Son aide matrimonial , Sakura , qui au fil du temps était devenue une amie proche lui donna un coup de pied discret dans le mollet de sa place , juste la table à côté , comme si de rien n'était . Naruto sursauta quelque peu et se reconcentra comme il put sur son vis à vis . Hinata s'il se souvenait bien ...

- Je ... Je suis très ... Très contente de f-faire votre co-connaissance ...

- Oui moi aussi , votre compagnie m'est vraiment charmante . Répondit machinalement le blond tellement habitué par ses fameux rendez-vous sans avenir .

Il vit la belle jeune femme s'empourprer sans précédent . Il en avait vue des femmes se retrouver embarrassé devant lui mais il devait bien avouer que c'était la première qu'il voyait l'une d'entre elle atteindre une telle intensité de gène . Il sourit brièvement devant cette timidité lorsque son regard perçu un mouvement sur sa droite . Il zieuta brièvement un jeune homme assied seul et buvant tranquillement son whisky tout en pianotant sur sa tablette rapidement avant de détourner son regard vers Hinata .

- Je ... Je pensais que ... Que peut être ...

Naruto détourna à nouveau son regard vers un autre jeune homme portant un débardeur moulant son torse tonique et entrant dans le restaurant familial d'un pas énergique .

- On pourrait ... Se voir ...

Naruto pensait qu'il devait trouver un moyen pour éviter la sortie que voulait la jeune femme mais pivota immédiatement la tête vers l'homme s'étant assied devant son amie Sakura . Il était plutôt bien foutu et entamait un flirt poli que Sakura refusa tout aussi poliment . Naruto suivit du regard les expressions de déception puis d'acceptation de l'homme avant que celui-ci ne parte . Il observa son déhanchement un millième de seconde avant d'à nouveau regarder Hinata , inconscient du regard suspicieux de Sakura sur lui .

- Excuse-moi . Tu disais ? Demanda-t-il confus et un peu embêté de l'avoir ignoré à ce point , ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle lui avait proposé .

- Oh , non rien ... D'intéressant ... Fit Hinata quelque peu dépité par le manque flagrant d'intérêt que lui portait Naruto .

Sakura regardait l'énième rendez-vous maladroit voir carrément catastrophique de son crétin d'ami en plissant les yeux avant de sourire malicieusement .

* * *

Les deux amies étaient maintenant de retour à leur collocation qu'ils avaient pris il y a quelques mois . Sakura regardait en coin son ami jeter ses chaussures nonchalamant tout en retirant son manteau .

- Tu aurais pu y mettre plus de bonne volonté ! S'invectiva la rose .

- Désolé , je commence un peu à perdre espoir . Répondit le blond d'un ton lasse .

- Et c'est avec cette attitude que tu comptes rencontrer quelqu'un ? S'agaça intentionnellement Sakura .

- Sakura ça fait un ans que je cherche ! J'accepte tous tes rendez-vous idiots qui commence d'ailleurs à me gonfler sévère ! Commença à son tour à s'énerver le blond .

- Et bien tu n'as qu'a rester seul pour tout le reste de ta vie ! Piqua la rose .

- Ah commence pas à me prendre la tête !

- Je vais finir par croire que je tape dans la mauvaise catégorie ! Fit Sakura en observant attentivement la réaction de son ami .

- Je suis un putain d' asexué voilà tout . Se lamenta Naruto en s'affalant sur le canapé .

- Arrête , tu avais beaucoup de succès d'après ce que tu m'as dit .

- Mouais , des histoires sans lendemain c'est tout . Plus aucune femme ne me convient plus . Termina Naruto en rejoignant sa chambre d'un pas lourd sans regarder son amie .

* * *

Naruto avait envie de se pendre . Il avait déjà subit un rendez-vous la veille que déjà Sakura remettait ça . Et en plus elle lui avait annoncé ça le matin histoire qu'il n'ait pas du tout envie de rentrer pour essuyer encore une rencontre . Mais il était conscient de tous les efforts que la rose faisait pour lui trouver une partenaire de vie et il ne pouvait pas tout simplement ne pas y aller . Mais bon il n'avait pas réussit à garder son enthousiasme à la même intensité qu'avant . Résultat , Sakura avait décidé il y a deux mois de le suivre pendant ses rendez-vous pour lui proposer des jeunes femmes encore plus adaptés à sa personnalité .

D'un pas lasse il entra dans son apparte et déjà la rosé l'agressait .

- Dépêche toi la femme que je t'ai trouvé est pile poil faîtes pour toi ! S'exclama-t-elle . Et mieux vaut être ponctuel pour le premier rendez-vous .

- Permier et seul rendez-vous . Murmura Naruto .

- Ne soit pas si défaitiste ! Le réprimanda Sakura .

- Et tu m'expliquerais pourquoi cette fois plus que toutes les autres incalculables fois ce serait la femme que je cherche .

- Parce que justement toutes les autres ne l'étaient pas !

Naruto regarda son ami avec condescendance . Était-ce seulement un argument à la base ?!

- Je te connais bien Naruto . Je te jure que celle-ci , c'est la bonne !

Le blond regarda avec perplexité son ami qui paraissait si sûr d'elle avant d'abdiquer . Peut être que lorsqu'elle aura vue que ce rendez-vous non plus n'aboutira pas elle lui laisserait plus de temps de répit entre deux rendez-vous ... Il pouvait toujours rêver . D'ailleurs la rosé était déjà prête et le pressait d'en faire de même . Elle le jeta presque dans la voiture pour aller à ce stupide rendez-vous .

- Pas la peine d'être aussi excité ! S'agaça Naruto en mettant le contact avec flegme .

- Je te dit qu'elle vas te séduire rien qu'avec un regard !

- Ouais , il n'empêche qu'on a pas besoin d'être autant en avance pour la recevoir .

- C'est beaucoup plus galant d'être en avance Naruto voyont ! S'invectiva Sakura .

- Si tu le dis . Capitula Naruto sentant qu'il vas mettre fin très vite au rendez-vous si ça continuait à le gonfler de la sorte .

Ils arrivèrent bien un quart d'heure avant l'heure habituelle à laquelle Sakura fixait ses rendez vous . Naruto s'affala sur son presque siège attitré tellement qu'il avait supporté son fessier et posa sa tête directement contre la table en soufflant fortement .

- Naruto un peu de tenue !

- Je suis bien sapé ! J'ai un sourire du tonnerre ! Et je t'emmerde !

- Naruto ! Ne soit pas si vulgaire lorsqu'elle serra là ou elle vas t'envoyer petre . Prévint Sakura .

- Dans ce cas on ferra la compète de celui qui envoie chier l'autre le plus vite possible . Ronfla t-il avant de gueuler : Lee ! Quadruple whisky !

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête sans se départir de son sourire flamboyant et servit le verre de son habitué joyeusement .

- Hou , encore une jeune demoiselle à rencontrer ? Demanda Lee en déposant son verre .

- Encore , comme tu dis . Souffla Naruto avant de grogner pour s'être encore pris un coup de la part de son amie rose qui commençait sérieusement à prendre de mauvaises habitudes .

Lee fit un signe de compassion avant de devoir se remettre au travail . Naruto but son verre lentement sans rien dire . Il était fatigué de sa journée de travail et ne désirait aucunement faire semblant de s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit . Il finit son verre cul sec et s'apprêtait à en commander un autre lorsqu'une jeune femme blonde entra dans le restaurant , cherchant visiblement quelqu'un . Il jeta un œil à Sakura qui s'était levé et regardait la blonde avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres tout en la fixant sans relâche . Alors c'était elle son futur rendez-vous .

Il devait avouer qu'elle était belle , possédait de belles formes qu'elle mettait en valeur sans pour autant paraître vulgaire . Sa longue chevelure blonde en queue de cheval haute caressait ses hanches et sa chute de reins voluptueusement . Une femme dans toute sa splendeur jugea t-il . Il souffla un bon coup et se leva lorsque la jeune femme se dirigea soudainement dans un coin du bar à l'exacte opposé de lui . Il fronça des sourcils et regarda Sakura qui regardait toujours la blonde . Il fit plusieurs aller retour entre le femme qu'il croyait être son rendez-vous et son amie , suspicieux , avant d'écarquiller les yeux .

- Vous partez déjà ?

Naruto sursauta violemment en reculant et heurtant sa chaise qui racla bruyamment contre le sol en parquet , attirant l'attention de tous sur lui quelques secondes . Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant l'homme qui venait de parler avec une voix tellement ... Rauque et ... Rocailleuse ... Il se repris et se recompose une expression neutre avant de se rasseoir .Même s'il lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil rapide , l'homme avait le buste tourné vers Sakura . Sûrement qu'il voulait tenter sa chance avec son amie . Il sourit brièvement en se remémorant sa toute dernière découverte et se dit qu'il avait peu de chance mais son sourire se figea vite puis fondit lorsqu'il constata qu'aucune conversation ne s'opérait entre son ami et l'inconnu .

À nouveau il sentit un talon aiguille se planter avec encore moins de délicatesse dans son mollet , le faisant grimacer et se reculer instantanément .

- T'es dingue ! Gueula t-il après son ami qui regardait tout sauf le blond et faisait style de siroter tranquillement son verre à la table d'à côté .

Pourquoi ne regardait-elle pas le beau mec ... Enfin ... Il se secoua les esprits et releva enfin le visage vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et l'observait sans relâche depuis le début . Naruto se trouva affreusement bête quelques secondes pour avoir ignoré à ce point cette personne , décidément en ce moment il ne faisait attention à rien !

- Hum ... Je suis désolé , je peux vous aider ? Demanda Naruto tandis que l'homme en face de lui croisait ses bras puissants contre son torse ... Putain , tout aussi musclé ...

- Vous êtes bien Naruto Uzumaki ? Demanda à nouveau cette voix si ... Sombre et dure ...

- Oui . Répondit aussitôt Naruto , comme intimidé par l'homme .

Ce dernier hocha sèchement de la tête avant de prendre place en face de Naruto qui fronça des sourcils en reculant lentement son torse . Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Les deux hommes s'observèrent plusieurs secondes sans rien dire . Naruto détailla la peau pâle et laiteuse de l'homme , son visage ferme voir dure mais aux traits fins presque féminins , ses cheveux sombres et luisant à la lumière , ses yeux noir sans fond et d'une intensité sans nom , yeux qui le firent déglutir d'ailleurs . L'inconnu le ... Putain ... Ce gars le dévorait littéralement des yeux sans aucune espèce de gène ! Naruto sentit un frisson parcourir son dos alors qu'il détournait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher son regard en respirant profondément . C'est lui où il faisait d'un coup très chaud ?!

- Hum , sinon vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il pour débloquer la situation étrange .

- Sasuke Uchiwa , nous devions nous rencontrer .

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction avant de tourner subitement son regard vers ... Une putain de chaise vide ! Il regarda les alentours et vit son amie discuter avec quelqu'un très proche de cette jeune femme blonde . La chipie ! Elle fuyait ! Elle lui foutait un type dans les pattes et allait ensuite jouer au jolie coeur pour s'approcher l'air de rien de la belle blonde ! La traîtresse ! Il redirigea lentement son regard vers son ... Bien ... Rendez-vous ...

- Je ... Je suis désolé mais ... Il y a un terrible mal entendu ...Commença laborieusement Naruto . Je ... Il se trouve que c'est mon amie qui a organisé ce rendez-vous et elle semble avoir oublié que ...

- Vous êtes hétéro ? Proposa l'homme avec un sourire en coin .

- Exact ! S'exclama Naruto se sentant presque sauvé de cette situation embarrassante .

- Il se trouve également que votre amie est persuadé que je peux vous faire changer d'avis .

Naruto ramena brusquement ses jambes en dessous de sa chaise lorsqu'une autre jambe inconnu se colla à lui . Il rit nerveusement et s'appuya sur la table en vue de se relever pour partir .

- Je suis désolé , mais je doute que cela soit possible . Fit Naruto avant de s'éloigner du brun en fouillant ses poches pour ses clefs de voiture qui ... N'y était pas ...

Il fusilla son amie du regard . C'était une blague ? Elle voulait qu'il pète un câble ? Quant est-ce qu'elle lui avait chourré ses clefs ?! D'un pas pressant et énervé il se dirigea vers elle et l'interrompit dans sa conversation en cour .

- Sakura , c'était vraiment très fin ça , je me suis bien bidonné maintenant rend moi mes clefs de voiture !

- C'est toi qui les avait je te signal . Fait-elle avec une voix coquette .

Naruto fulmina sur place et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au brun qui le regardait de sa chaise avec un sourire assuré lui hurlant : "tu ne vas pas t'en sortir si facilement" , ce qui l'exècra au possible ! Dans quelle situation l'avait encore mise Sakura ?! Le torturer avec toutes sortes de femmes plus bizarre les une que les autres n'était plus satisfaisant et elle tapait dans le bonhomme maintenant ? C'était une blague ?!

- Sakura je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter ! Je suis crevé et je n'ai aucun intérêt dans le fait de ...

- T'as du les perdre . Coupa Sakura en haussant ses épaules style : "ça c'est ballot ! " qui agaça particulièrement Naruto qui serra ses mâchoires et détourna le regard pour trouver une autre solution .

Il était beaucoup trop loin de l'apparte et n'avait aucune monnaie sur lui pour payer un taxi . Il était bloqué , fait comme un rat , dans la merde ! Il souffla de lassitude et remarqua par inadvertance deux beaux yeux bleu observer le dos de son amie discrètement et rapidement mais très très régulièrement et avec intensité . Il sourit nerveusement en faisant une mine désespéré . Y avait que lui à qui il arrivait des conneries du genre ! Il ronfla presque d'agacement et empoigna fermement l'épaule nue de son amie pour la faire pivoter brutalement sur elle même . Sakura et la blonde se regardèrent avec surprise puis se sourièrent doucement avant que la rosé ne s'approche d'elle enfin .

- Salut Ino ... Ça fait longtemps . Fit la rose un grand sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fixait le sol .

Naruto vit Ino sourire et s'approcher encore plus de Sakura avant qu'il ne se détourne et ne se dirige dans les toilettes d'un pas agacé . Il repoussa fermement presque violemment le battant de porte et foula l'intérieur jusqu'à un lavabo dont il ouvrit le robinet à fond pour passer abondamment de l'eau fraîche sur son visage . Il s'était résigné à rentrer à pied lorsque les portes des toilettes s'ouvrir et que des pas se rapprochèrent de lui . Naruto se frotta les yeux en s'empêchant d'émettre un rire nerveux et fatigué .

Manquait plus que ça ! Qu'il se fasse tripoter dans les chiottes des mecs par un mec ... La vie le haïssait ! Il s'appuya sur le lavabo lorsque l'homme ... Sasake ? Sakeke ? Bref lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un pas de lui et il fit sarcastiquement :

- T'as regardé trop de porno dans ta vie mec , aucune relation stable ne démarre par une séance de tripotage dans des chiottes crades ! Fit-il .

N'obtenant pas de réponse Naruto releva son regard et découvrit un parfait inconnu en face de lui qui paraissait d'ailleurs choqué par ses propos . Il devait crever ! Et pas plus tard que maintenant bordel ! La terre entière le haïssait non la galaxie toute entière voulait le faire souffrir sadiquement en riant perfidement avant de le mettre dans une fiole pour l'exposer dans le musé de la honte !

Naruto se frotta la nuque en riant de gêne et en baragouinant des excuses . L'homme se lava rapidement les mains avant de partir non sans lui jeter un dernier regard disant clairement : "T'es complètement dingue toi ! " .

Naruto se retourna à nouveau face au lavabo pour s'y appuyer dessus avec désespoir lorsque deux bras se glissèrent sur sa taille . Il sursauta violemment et heurta donc un torse puissant de son dos . Il subit un accro dans sa respiration tandis qu'il tenta de se soustraire mais l'inconnu le plaqua contre le lavabo et se colla davantage encore à lui . Naruto couina dans le processus , ses bras tremblants sous la sensation d'un corps si proche du sien . Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été si proche physiquement de quelqu'un !

- Peut être , fit une voix grave qu'il reconnaissait très bien tout contre son oreille , mais ça aide à faire voir la vérité aux personnes qui se voilent la face comme toi . Fit Sasuke en pressant son entre-jambe contre le postérieur de Naruto qui serra encore plus le lavabo dans ses mains alors que sa bouche s'entre-ouvrait pour plus d'air .

Naruto sentait la chaleur de l'homme derrière lui irradier sa peau . Il sentit des mains glisser de sa taille sur ses cuisses et il se mordit la lèvre . Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de rapport qu'il était excité par un mec ! Quelle décadence ! Se lamenta-t-il en se secouant . Il ne devait pas se laisser faire de la sorte de Dieu !

- La vérité dont tu parles ne me concerne pas alors tu vas bien gentiment reculer et me laisser partir . Fit Naruto avec une voix plus stable qu'il n'aurait cru .

- Je le ferait , lorsque tu m'auras dit que tu n'es pas intéressé en me regardant dans les yeux Naruto . Fit Sasuke en fixant le visage baissé du blond dans le miroir juste en face d'eux .

Naruto trembla imperceptiblement . Pourquoi tremblait-il ? Sentait-il une chaleur s'insinuer en lui ? Il ne s'en croyait pas capable ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Il ne se fait pas si facilement ... Impressionner ! Munit de détermination il redressa son visage et planta son regard dure dans celui ... Noir ... Profond ... Luxurieux ... De Sasuke ... Sasuke qui avait son nez contre la peau sensible de son cou . Sasuke qui l'allumait rien que de par ce putain de regard tout en faisant remonter ses lèvres vers son oreille pour la frotter d'une façon sensuel à damner avec . Naruto entre ouvrit les lèvres en vue de protester mais un frisson vrilla les cellules touchés par Sasuke . Il ferma fortement les yeux et pencha même la tête sur le côté sans pouvoir s'en empêcher .

- Regarde moi et dit moi que d'avoir mes mains sur toi ne te fais pas envie . Commença Sasuke en remontant lentement presque vicieusement ses mains sur la taille du blond qui ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement des yeux .

- ... Je ne ... Tenta Naruto en contrôlant difficilement son souffle .

- Dit moi que tu n'aimes pas sentir mes lèvres sur ta peau . Coupa Sasuke en faisant glisser ses lèvres derrière l'oreille de Naruto qui se mordit la lèvre en sentant Sasuke l'embrasser presque tendrement .

- Nn ...

- Que tu ne désires pas sentir mes muscles rouler contre les tiens . Fit-il en faisant courber le blond en pressant son torse encore plus fermement contre son dos .

Naruto ne tentait même plus de répondre et se focalisait sur le contrôle de son corps . Comment un mec qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes pouvait l'allumer de la sorte bordel ?! Soudain il sentit l'emprise de Sasuke sur ses hanches se raffermir possessivement . Son sang afflua sans qu'il ne le décide vers son entre-jambe alors qu'un couinement s'échappait de sa gorge . Pourquoi perdait-il le contrôle de lui si facilement ?!

- Dit moi que tu n'as jamais pensé à quel point ce serait jouissif de te laisser faire par un homme , de sentir son sexe dure et brûlant s'enfouir en toi lascivement . Fit Sasuke en pressant bien plus franchement son bassin contre le postérieur de Naruto .

Naruto haleta et due prendre appuie plus loin sur le lavabo tellement Sasuke l'avait courbé en avant . Il sentait le sexe dure du brun entre ses fesses et rien que l'idée lui filait les jambes de coton . Il ne contrôlait plus du tout sa respiration . Ses bras tremblaient sous la pression du corps de Sasuke , sous la tension sexuelle qu'il éprouvait à cause de Sasuke .

- Tu as beau dire mais ... Tu en as envie hein ? Demanda Sasuke en remontant lentement sa main sur le flanc de Naruto qui se mordit les lèvres en serrant désespérément les paupières . De sentir ma peau contre ta peau . Continua-t-il en passant sa main sur ses abdos qui se contractèrent immédiatement . De sentir mes mains écarter tes jambes . Termina-t-il en empoignant le pectoral de Naruto qui ne put retenir un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres rouges et gonflés à force de les avoir mordues .

Mon Dieu , pensa le blond , qu'il en avait envie de voir et sentir Sasuke contre lui , sur lui et ... En lui ? Instantanément une chaleur le pris aux reins et ses hanches se reculèrent d'elles même pour buter contre le sexe de Sasuke qui grogna d'appréciation . Le tout fit peur à Naruto . Lui , si indépendant , si maître de lui perdait tout contrôle et c'était effrayant en même temps qu'être ... Il stoppa ici ses pensées et s'apprêtait à repousser Sasuke lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir à nouveau .

Et dans le même temps , Naruto se sentit tirer en arrière brutalement , lui arrachant un couinement de surprise . Il entendit une porte claqué puis un verrou se fermer alors qu'il regardait les cabinets des chiottes avec surprise . Et à nouveau quelque chose le tira par le bras , s'empara de ses deux poignets et les écrasa contre la paroi , au dessus de sa tête . Naruto sentit son coeur entamer un rythme effréné lorsqu'il chercha Sasuke des yeux et le trouva entrain de le fixer de façon luxurieuse tandis que sa main libre prenait place dans le creux de son dos et sa jambe entre les siennes qui s'écartèrent d'elles mˆeme à son grand damne .

- Tu ne protestes pas ? Demanda malicieusement Sasuke . Après tout , peut être qu'en faîte ... Continua t-il en pressant son érection contre celle du blond qui couina . Tu en a toujours rêvé , de te faire plaquer contre un mur , d'être attaché , de sentir l'ascendant d'un autre homme sur toi qui t'arracherait tes vêtements pour te ferait frémir , gémir , trembler , hurler , jouir ! Termina Sasuke en empoignant sa fesse à pleine main .

Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant et tremblant sous le toucher brûlant , tellement intime et indécent . Sans même qu'il n'en prenne réellement compte ses hanches recherchaient maintenant le contact toujours plus appuyé du brun avec acharnement , ses mains se crispaient et se décrispaient en forçant sur leur lien pour se rapprocher de cet enfoiré .

- T'as gagné , connard ! Lâcha t-il d'un seul coup , à bout . Montre moi de quoi t'es capable . Le mit-il au défit en le regardant avec arrogance . Plaque moi plus fort contre ce putain de mur , arrache mes vêtements et enfoui ta queue en moi . J'ai hâte de savoir si tu peux vraiment me faire frémir , trembler , hurler ton nom et jouir comme jamais je n'ai jouit . Provoqua Naruto en se léchant les lèvres obscènement .

Sasuke sourit et se rapprocha pour mordre doucement la lèvre inférieur du blond qui lui lécha sa lèvre supérieur . Le brun sentit son coeur faire un twist et son bas ventre le brûler . C'est fou ce qu'il en avait envie ! Mais il se ravisa ... Il avait une dernière chose à préciser .

- Très bien mais pas ici , chez toi , dans ton lit , dans tes draps et si j'y parviens , tu sors avec moi .

- Quoi ?

- Sinon je te laisse te débrouiller seul avec ton corps en chaleur après que je t'aurais souillé en t'empêchant de jouir .

- C'est du chantage ! S'invectiva Naruto .

- Exactement . Répondit Sasuke avec un grand sourire .

Naruto chercha une réponse dans ses yeux noir qui le dévoraient et souffla de frustration .

- Très bien . Abdiqua t-il finalement .

Sasuke relâcha Naruto et passa une main derrière sa nuque pour lui donner un baiser ardent mais chaste avant de le tirer à sa suite hors du restaurant puis dans sa voiture qu'il démarra sur les chapeaux de roue .

END


End file.
